


Hands

by nothingeverlost



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: Marta's working too hard, Benoit helps her relax.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Cablanca Week day 5, Established relationship

The Harlan Thrombey Clinic was a week away from opening. Construction was complete and supplies were being delivered daily. Marta, of course, spent her day at the clinic from the moment she ran out the door with a cup of coffee and a portable breakfast to the very late hour when she finally dragged herself away. Sometimes someone else had to do the dragging, which more often than not was Benoit’s job. 

“Marta, darling, I’ve brought dinner from that Chinese place you like.” Benoit was glad to find that the door was locked, since Marta’s car was the only one in the parking lot. It was still the same car she’d driven when they met; one of these days he was going to convince her to get something more reliable. She didn’t need to spend a lot of money, and he’d honestly prefer she didn’t get anything flashy. Thieves were attracted to flashy. She needed something that wouldn’t break down on her when she worked late nights, and something with as many safety features as possible..

“Watson?” That one usually made her laugh, giving him a clue as to where to find her. There was only silence. He left the food on the table of the staff room, which at the moment didn’t contain more than a folding table and a couple of chairs; Marta’s focus was on the medical equipment and the drugs carefully stored in a locked room. She wasn’t in the reception area or waiting room. The first exam room was empty and the door to the restroom was open. The second exam room answered his question. Marta was curled up on the exam table, using her own arm as a pillow. She was sound asleep.

“I did worry about you exhausting yourself.” It had taken months of work before even starting on the physical building. Once construction had begun there were interviews, hiring, buying supplies and all the little deals that construction always entailed. She’d been running on caffeine and hope for months now. On nights he stayed over he was able to get her to bed earlier, but she was almost always up before him. Morning was not his favorite time but he’d started setting his alarm so he could make sure she ate a breakfast that was more than a granola bar.

“What am I going to do with you, Marta Cabrera?” He couldn’t let her sleep on the table, no matter how tired she was. She’d have trouble getting to sleep once they got home, and the last thing she needed was a shorter night’s sleep. She was so peaceful that it seemed a shame to wake her up.

“I would carry you home if I thought I could get you there without you waking up.” He’d managed it once, when she’d fallen asleep on the sofa, but a flight of stairs was a lot different than a cross-town drive. Gently he touched the side of her face, brushing the hair back that had fallen against her cheek. Her lips parted, a small sigh escaping.

“I hope your dreams are pleasant, darlin’.” She deserved only the happiest of dreams, but he knew that she had her own share of bad ones, some even verging into the territory of nightmares. The first few times they’d woken her she’d tried to hide them from him. He’d teased her into telling him with the promise that he’d kiss them all away.

Perhaps he could do something to ensure that her current dream was a good one. If nothing else he could make sure her wakening was pleasant.

“You are so beautiful.” She ducked her head or tried to change the subject when he spoke of how beautiful she was. His Marta was far too modest and humble about her appearance. He liked to whisper it when she was sleeping, hoping it might penetrate her subconscious. His thumb moved to glance against her lower lip. The fact that her mouth opened a little more was probably just coincidence, even if the tip of her tongue did brush against the pad of his thumb. 

“But when i see what’s in your heart, all the rest is blurred. The grace you bring into this world’s too beautiful for words.” He sang softly to himself as he gently undid two of the buttons on her shirt, letting his fingers brush against her skin in soft touches. Her bra was worn cotton that Victoria’s Secret would scorn as unsexy, but he loved the feel of the well-washed material against his fingers and the way it became almost see-through when he dragged her into the shower still half-dressed. He loved, too, how easily the clasp came undone at his touch, but that would have to wait until they were home. For now he touched her through the bra, moving his finger in circles.

His singing devolved into humming as he leaned over to kiss her arm, starting at her shoulder and working his way down. The sticky summer weather meant that she was wearing a shirt with barely any sleeves. Even better she was wearing a skirt that only just brushed her knees. 

“Time to wake up, my love.” He was careful not to disturb her too much, though, as he pulled the hem of her skirt up to her waist, shortening it until it barely covered her upper thigh. He paused to admire the picture before him. In sleep she looked even more innocent than usual, her fierceness and determination not visible. Only he got to see her like this, the swell of her breast above her bra, the toned muscles of her thighs a shade paler than the rest of her skin. His Marta never did spend much time in a swimsuit.

“My sleeping beauty.” He kissed her gently on the lips, amused when she stirred but did not waken. After so many years of private nursing she was used to waking up when anyone else was in the room, but she was used to him now. Comfortable enough to relax completely around him. He was proud of that.

Her thighs were pressed together and he wasn’t yet ready to move her enough to wake her up, but there was just enough room to tease a single finger between them at the apex, brushing against her. It took him a minute to find the edge of her underwear and work his finger to touch her flesh. When she let out a soft moan he smiled in victory.

“That’s it, darlin’.” His other hand returned to her breast, pinching lightly at one of the nipples. He could feel moisture begin to pool against his finger as he found her clit.

“Benoit?” Warm brown eyes slowly opened as Marta blinked the remains of sleep away. 

“You looked prettier than a package on Christmas morning sleeping here. I never have been very patient about waiting to open presents.” Her mouth was warm and pliant when he kissed her, her tongue inviting. No matter who often they did this there was always something heady about kissing Marta, like a single taste of her made him feel drunk. 

“Might I open a little more?” He wiggled his finger against her clit. Marta’s eyes widened a little in surprise before her lips curled up into a smile.

“You have been busy, haven’t you?” She shifted from her side to her back, her legs separating.

“It’s almost impossible not to want to touch you when I see you sleeping so peacefully. I can resist when I know you are in your own bed and need the sleep, but I had to wake you up anyway.” This time he used two fingers to ease her underwear to the side, finding her wet enough that he could slip inside of her. “I brought dinner with me.”

“Dinner can wait.” She arched her pelvis up, his fingers sinking a little deeper into her. “I was having the most wonderful dream before you woke me up. I was dancing with a very handsome man, and he was whispering into my ear. His voice was like music.”

“Should I be jealous?” he teased as he moved his fingers inside of her, finding a gentle rhythm. He wasn’t in a hurry.

“Well he was very charming, and very handsome, and very strong. I especially enjoyed his hands.” She bit her lower lip, color rising on her cheeks. 

“Anything particular about his hands?” He increased the speed just a little, using his free hand to stroke the inside of her thigh. Not too gentle; she was ticklish. 

“They were very strong, but very gentle with me. I wanted him to touch me everywhere.”

“I hope you enjoyed your nap because you are not going to bed when we get home. Minx.” He would be all too glad to touch her anywhere she wanted, but some things required a bed, or at least the privacy of home. 

“You started it.” She laughed, one of his favorite sounds in the world. It had been almost a month after meeting her that he got to hear a real honest Marta laugh and it had gone straight to his groin.

“I’ll finish it too.” He moved his hand quicker, changing the angle to brush against her clit with each touch. Her laugh turned into a moan, and then a plea.

“Please.” 

“Anything for you.” He curved his fingers just enough, feeling her tighten around his fingers a moment before she shuddered and called out his name. The most relaxed he ever saw her was the moments right after an orgasm. He drew out his hand and rested it on her thigh, feeling the tiny spasms in her muscles from the after effects. “We should eat dinner at home. No more work for tonight.”

“We’ll eat dinner eventually.” Marta sat up, resting her hands over his own. “But first I believe you mentioned something about plans when we get home.”

“Oh, I have plans alright.” He fixed her buttons and helped her off the exam table. “I have a lot of plans.”


End file.
